Like the Sea
by Princess Melon
Summary: Easy, amature, and incomplete. Read at your own risk.


A random story that originated from another fanfic, that fanfic has sparked a large story in my mind and I will make it an ongoing story and keep it here.

Reader's discretion is advised.

Rated: PG14.

Enjoy.

-October 1, 1909-

I walk down the road, arms full of groceries. I see two boys running through the mob of people. I pay no attention to them. Then one of them runs into me when they rush pass the fish cart. I fall and drop all my groceries. The boy who had bumped into me stopped and walked back. He helped me up and picked up all the food I dropped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Are you okay?" he asks. I nod.

"Yea, I'm fine. Thank you for coming back to help me," I reply.

"Hey, we're going to my friend's house. Wanna come? It's the least I can do for you after I knocked you down and dirtied your food," the boy suggested. I shook my head as to decline.

"I can't. I have to cook dinner and make a snack for my baby brothers," I reply. "Sorry."

"No! Don't leave. I'll come with you and me and my brother will help you. Right, Al?!" the boy called to the other boy. I take a moment to take this into consideration.

"Okay," I agree. "This way to my home." I lead the way to my father's bar. Mother and I live atop it. Father doesn't come up often, and I usually spend my time in the kitchen or at the back porch.

My family isn't rich. We live on the outskirts of town; the town dump is right behind us.

"What's your boys' name?" I ask.

"I'm Edward and this is my brother Alphonse. But please, call us Ed and Al," Ed replies. I smile.

"Okay then, Ed and Al." We reach the bar a few minuets later and they stair at it. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing. We just thought you lived in a house. Not a bar inn," Ed said.

"Well, this all we have and I'm happy with it. So come on in." I walk up the stairs and through the door. Inside it smells like alcohol and wine, beer and whisky. I'm used to it, but by the looks on Ed and Al's faces, this was their first time smelling it. I lead them to the kitchen so I can prepare the food. "The first task is making warm milk," I order. The boys freeze up.

"You want us to make a child's milk?" Al asked. I giggled such a giggle I haven't done in a long time.

"No silly. I will make the milk. You two can make the dinner. And when I'm done with the milk, I'll help you two okay?" I ask as I get a pail of milk out of the fridge.

"Okay." The boys start strait to work. I get out two bottles and pour the milk into them. I then put a pot of water over the fire and cap the two bottles. I put the bottles in the pot for boiling. Now I wait for a bit until the milk is warm and not too hot.

"Hey! Brother!" Al shouted. I turn my head and see the kitchen is a mess.

"Guys! Clean this up now!" I scold. They bow their heads in shame.

"Okay," Ed said. He started to clean when he stopped and looked at me. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name's Corriander," I reply.

"You're named after a spice?" Ed asked.

"For your information,"- I freeze up –"I really don't know. I'm a kid too remember? Now get back to work!" I shout, Ed obeys. I turn back to the bottles and take them out. A little bit too hot but the babies won't mind. I start to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, Corriander! Where are you going?" Al asked.

"I'm taking the bottles upstairs to my baby brothers. Don't worry I'll be back," I answer. I continue to walk up the stairs and into the room with my baby brothers; their twins.

I open the door and walk slowly in. They're sleeping so I put their bottles aside them and creep out then quietly close the door. I sigh and walk back down to aid Ed and Al.

"Hey, Guys. Are you at least half done yet?" I ask. Ed turns to me and shakes his head. I sigh and walk beside him and take the knife from his hand. "Go help Al with the soup," I order.

"But I can handle the pork chops!" Ed whined.

"No, you were cutting it wrong." I cut the piece of pig along its rib. "That's how you're supposed to do the first incision." I put my hands on my hips and give Ed back the knife.

"Yay!" Ed shouts and continues to chop up the pig. I sigh and walk over to Al to help with the soup.

"How's the soup going, Al?" I ask.

"It's going well. Can you help me carry the pot to the fire, Corri?" Al asks. I nod and take hold of one side of the pot.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." I lift the pot with Al and carry it over the fire.

"Thanks," Al says.

"Anytime," I reply.

An hour later everything's done except for the part of taking out the pork chop from the fire.

"Now, let's take out the pig out," I say. Ed and Al help me take out the cooked pig from the fire and put it on the counter. I walk up to the bell and shout, "Service!" A large mob of people came running for the kitchen. I ran and hid on the stair steps before they came, I dragged Ed and Al to follow me. When everyone was sitting down and eating on the pig we made, Ed, Al and I snuck out.

"Finally!" Ed shouted

"That seemed to take forever!" Al exclaimed.

"It was actually two hours faster with you two," I comment. I smile ear to ear as the boys look at me like a crazy person.

"Anyways, let's go now. All that cooking made me hungry," Ed said.

"Ahh, boys. Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"To a friend's house. She's really nice. Her name's Winry. We're going over to eat now," Al said.

"Oh, okay," I said. Ed and Al started to run and I ran after them, but we got tired once we reached the bridge. "How much farther?" I was panting now and looked like I needed a long awaited sleep.

"Not that far. Only a few more miles," Ed answered.

"**Only** a few miles? I've never walked this much in my life!" I exclaimed. Ed and Al laughed and started to run.

"C'mon! Catch us!" Ed yelled. I grunted and ran after them, shouting the whole way. We arrived at a yellow house. Ed and Al walked in freely, but I stayed outside and sat agenst the stone wall frame of the house. I heard the door open and close again. I saw Al run down the stairs in a rush.

"Corri! Corri!" he repeated. I stood up.

"I'm right here, Al. Why do you need me?" I asked. Al turned around in a flash and looked at me. He sighed of relief.

"**There** you are. I was looking for you." Al had just stated the obvious.

"I noticed," I replied.

"C'mon, I want you too meet Winry and Aunt Panako," Al said. He gestured me to come, and I did.

"Okay," I said slowly. I followed Al into the house. Inside was a blond girl looking my age and an elderly lady.

"Corri, this is Winry"-Ed pointed to the girl- "and this is Aunt Panako," Ed finished as he pointed to the elderly lady.

"Welcome, young one. Corri, your name was?" Panako asked. I shook my head.

"No. My name is Corriander. But the boys call me Corri," I stated.

"Ahh. Are you already so close you call them the boys?" Panako asked. I had an anime sweat drop and glanced at Ed for help.

"Ah Aunt Panako. Why don't you get dinner ready?" Ed suggested.

"Yes, Edward. What a wonderful suggestion. I shall do that right away," Panako said, and walked away to the kitchen. Ed and I sigh while Winry walks over to me.

"Hi! My name is Winry Rockbell. Yours?" she asked. I guess she never heard me say my name; either that or she just wanted to hear my last name.

"My name is Corriander Marten," I answer with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Corriander," Winry said. She started to think. "Wait, isn't Corriander a spice?" I get an anime sweat drop.

"Well, yea. But that's also a name. My name," I said. Al walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"So what shall we play while the food is being prepared?" he asked.

"I don't know. And it doesn't really matter, I'll play whatever you guys want to play," I answer with a smile.

"How about tag?" Ed asked.

"Okay, I'll play," Winry agreed.

"Sure!" Al exclaimed.

"Sounds fun guys." I smile. Winry looks at me.

"How come you always use 'guys' instead of people, or our names?" she asked. I get yet another anime sweat drop and grin from ear to ear.

"Because it's easier, right?" Al asked. I nodded very, slowly.

"Okay then. Now let's play!" Winry ran out of the house followed by Ed me and Al. We played and played for two hours. That was when the food was ready. We ran inside the house and ate, ate, and ate. When I was done eating, it was already 10:00 at night.

"I should leave now, guys. Cya!" I got up from the table and left the house giving no one any time to answer me. I rushed home, my heart filled with joy, love, and friendship for the first time in a long time.

-October 3, 1910-

I stood on the back steps of my father's bar looking up at the night sky. The moon was full and large, hard to believe it was real. I saw smoke coming from the garbage dump a few miles off and decided to check it out. I crawled through the back fence then through the dumps fence. I made sure the hell dogs were sleeping since it was so late. As I neared, I heard voices and decided to hide while eavesdropping.

"Brother, did we have to burn it down? Why aren't we telling Winry and Aunt Panako where we're going?" the first voice said. I froze and kept listening.

"Because they'll want us to stay. I need to find the philosopher stone so I can get you back your body, Al," the second voice said. I froze again. _'Al? Wasn't that the name of the younger of those two boys last year? How could they do that?' _ I thought. I stepped out from behind the pile of garbage.

"Hey, guys. Remember me? How have you been?" I asked. They didn't look like I remembered. There was a man in armour and Ed was taller, yet not much, and was sitting atop another large pile of garbage. The man in armour stood up.

"Corriander?" he stuttered. I nodded my head.

"Yup is me. But who might I prey tell are you?" I ask.

"It's me, Alphonse," he answers. My eyes widen and I giggle.

"Alphonse?! Why. You're so tall! You really out grew your brother there!" I shout between laughs. But no one else is laughing.

"What?" I ask. Al takes off his helmet, there's no head. There's no one inside it. My eyes widen again and I take a step back. "Al? Where are you? Where is your body? How are you like that?" I stutter.

"Corri, please. Don't be frightened. I won't harm you. It's still me, Alphonse," he said.

"How did you get like that?" I asked. I took a step closer and Al put his head back on.

"It's not brother's fault, it was both of ours. We tried to save our mother," Al explained.

"Oh!" I take another step closer and I crawl onto Al's back to look inside him. "Wow, you really are empty, Al." I laugh and so does Al. Then I pay my attention to Ed. He was sulking atop a pile of garbage, cuddled up in a ball. I climb off Al and walk towards Ed when Al pulls me back.

"Don't, he's not in the mood."

"It's okay, Al. I can handle this on my own," I said. Al lets go of me and I continued to walk up to Ed. I sat next to him and put my right arm around him for comfort. He looks up at me and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you for being here. Like my sister," Ed thanked. I smile.

"Anytime you need a friend, Ed. I'll be here, right here in Risembool. Waiting for you. Kay?" I ask in a soft comforting tone of voice. Ed nods and he starts to cry. I hug him tightly and he hugs me back tighter. His right arm is stiff but I pay no heed. "Shhhh, now, now. It's okay Ed. Calm down, I'm right here. And I always will be." Ed calms down but when I look at him, he has fallen asleep. I yawned and glanced at Al.

"Sorry, Brother must be very tired," Al apologised.

"No need for apologies, Al." I gently push Ed off me and I lay him on the pile of garbage. "Why are you guys staying here anyways?" I whisper. I climb down the pile and sit next to Al.

"We burnt down our home. Do you know why brother's arm is stiff or hard?" Al asked. "Or why I'm like this?" I shook my head.

"No why?"

"We preformed Human Transmutation. We tried to bring her back, and failed," Al explained. I gasp in surprise and tears form in my eyes.

"Promise me this, Al. When you two leave, will you come and visit me? Every year or so?" I ask. Al looks at me.

"Why would you ask such a question?"

"I don't know, it's just me thinkin' you'll forget about me."

"Corri, **I'll **never forget about you. And I'll make sure brother doesn't either." I smile and tears start to fall from my eyes and onto my lap. "Corri, how come you're crying?"

"Hmm?" I look up at him and whip my face. "I'm not crying for myself, I'm crying for you two. You two brothers," I reply. Al looks at me and I start to cry harder. Al hugs me. Which I thought was a bit odd because he couldn't feel me and I was scared he might crush me. But amazingly, he didn't. It felt as normal as possible, except the part of him being cold that is. I felt sleepy and I let go of Al and yawned.

"I see you're tired. Go up there with brother and sleep. I'll be-." I couldn't hear the rest because I had already left and started to drift away, asleep.

-March 15, 1913-

March 15/1913

Dear Diary,

Ed and Al had kept their word. They visit me every year since they left. But they had never visited Winry for some odd, strange reason. They did this, for three years so far. They were supposed to come today, but they didn't.

All the while, I had taken up alchemy. I even taught my little brother's some, too. They learn quickly! They know as much as I know, and do it just as well. My parents are proud that they know alchemy, and proud that I taught it to them. If only Ed and Al where here, they would really appreciate it.

End Entry, Corriander Marten

July 26/1913

Dear Diary,

I got a letter in the mail today. It's from the military, and it was addressed to me. When my parents received it, they were mad at me. Thinking I had done something really wrong to get the military involved. But when I read it… I found out that Ed had died. I really don't know how they knew that Ed knew me. But I just shifted it aside.

The letter also said that Al was coming home to Risembool. –Pause- Sorry, you really don't know how much I'm crying right now. –Pause- Both tears of sadness and tears of joy. I'm glad Al is coming home. Just wait a moment -Pause- Al has come home!

End Entry, Corriander Marten

I closed my diary and ran outside to greet Al in coming home. I jumped on him and we fell to the ground. He was with a group of people but I didn't care.

"Alphonse! You're home!! I'm so glad!!" I shouted as I hugged him as tight as I could. I stopped and just sat there, my legs where straddling his torso but I didn't care.

"Who is this?!" Al's eyes were closed since I had jumped on him.

"It's me! Corriander!" I shout. Al opens one eye, and the other shoots open. He then starts squeezing the daylights out of me.

"Corri!! I've missed you! So sorry we didn't come a few months ago!" Al let go of me and I gasped for air.

"Al, I missed, you too," I said between breaths. I got up and helped Al up too. I then looked at who the people around us where. I only recognized Winry. There where two other people; a darker skin girl with brown hair and pink bangs, she held a baby. Then there was a guy, a large guy with lots of large mussels, he was wearing a military uniform so I assumed he was a military personal.

"Corri, this is Rose, and Major Alex Luis Armstrong," Al explained.

"Hello, Corri. Nice to meet you," Rose said.

"Hello little miss. How do you know Alphonse?" Major Armstrong asked.

"To tell the truth, my real name is Corriander. Corriander Marten," I explain. "I know Alphonse from when we were kids. I know Edward aswell. He bumped into me while I was shopping, and he an Al helped me with making dinner for my family and their guests. Then they took me to the Rockbell's house that was when I first met Winry. It all went up from there," I continued. I walked with them to the Rockbell's house and slept the night there. The following morning I snuck out before anyone woke and crept to the river. I heard steps behind me and turned around. Al was standing behind me.

"Oh, Al. It's you. What are you doing out here this early?" I ask.

"I should ask you the same thing," Al retorted.

"Well, I like to watch the sunrise and the sunset. That was why I saw you two at the garbage dump. I was watching the sunset and decided to stay out a bit longer, which in turn, turned into staying out past midnight," I said.

-September 09, 1913-

"Al, wait! Don't leave!" I call.

"Corri, I have to find brother. I know he's alive out there," Al replied.

"But, Al! Don't leave yet!" I scream. "Please, Al. Don't leave me again. Don't leave me, all alone again," I mutter. Al walks back so we're face to face.

"I'm sorry. I'll never forget you, I promise."- He grabbed my hands –"You know I keep my promises just as well as I keep my word. I promise to come back, I promise to never forget you, I promise to always say goodbye and tell you before I leave." I looked up at him, tears in my eyes and ran away. My heart was filled with sadness, love, hate, and such powerful emotions I could not control it. I ignored Al's words; I ignored him calling after me. I just wanted to run. Just run away like a wild animal and never be caught. I tripped and fell to the ground, hard. I sat up and cried my eyes out.

-December 04, 1913-

December 04/1913

Dear Diary,

It has been so long since he left. I miss him dearly, if only he would've stayed. If only he loved me, as I love him. But he left, in such a rush I swear I saw him snicker on the way out.

My parents died yesterday. I don't know what of though. My little brothers turn four today. Tomorrow is Ed's birthday, and Al's is in eight days from now, the twelfth. The kids are learning English very well, as their alchemy is coming along great! I've stopped learning alchemy for mine or my parents' sake and just for the kids'. I don't want to live alone with just the kids. Although now that my parents are dead, I'm left to take over the bar. They taught me how to last year, when I turned fourteen. I'm fifteen now, my birthday was last month, on the sixteenth. Well, that is all I can think of now, bye.

End Entry, Corriander Marten

I close the book and put the quill away. "**Nothing** is the same, nothing will ever **be** the same," I state and walk down the stairs and out the back to the porch. I look up at the stars and the moon. Such a bright full moon. So full and large, you'd never think it were real.

-November 23, 1915-

The mail bell rang and I went to answer it. I hear the rain pound upon the roof like a stampede of horses.

"Here, Miss. Marten. You have a package and a letter from the military. I don't know what you did but it's bad. Since they sent you the package aswell," Billy, the mailman, said. I sigh and take the letter and package.

"Thanks, Billy for warning me," I thank.

"No problem, Miss. Marten. Just be careful of what you do," Billy said as he got on his bike.

"I will! And be careful when you ride that thing!" I shout after him. He waves at me and leaves. I close the door and take a seat on a chair. I stair at the letter, at the writing on it, who it's from, my address, everything. With trembling fingers, I open the letter. It reads,

Dear, Miss Corriander Marten.

I am sorry to be the one to say this, but Alphonse Elric has left this world. He has not past away though. He passed through the gate. That's all I know, and I'm sorry.

Maybe we can chat over coffee or tea. Whichever you prefer. The package I sent you contains a letter he wrote and a piece of the plain he was last on. I hope this does not cause you any grief or anger.

Although this was Alphonse's choice, he did it with the best intensions. I hope to meet you soon. I live in Central city, please come by.

From, Colonel Roy Mustang

Tears form in my eyes; I start to tremble even more when I reach for the package. I open it, inside is what the Colonel had said. A letter addressed to me and a piece of plain with black gooey stuff on it. I open the letter from Al, it reads;

Dear Corriander,

I'm so sorry for what I'm doing. I'm so sorry for what I did, for what I have done. I found brother. He came back for a while. But he's leaving, er, he's left. I missed you. You know I came back a few months ago? But I didn't visit you because I thought you would still be mad at me. And apparently not because you're reading this letter. Sorry.

As I have mentioned earlier in this letter, I have passed through the gate. I can not return. I told Roy to destroy it on that side. I hope he does, even if that means I will never see you again. The gate I am talking about is the alchemy gate. The gate with eyes. The gate that took mine and brother's mother away when we transmutated her so many years ago.

Remember when we first met? It was all because of brother's clumsiness that we met. He bumped into you and knocked you over. I will always remember that day, forever.

Well, the plain is leaving now; I'd better jump on if I'm to leave with brother. I'm leaving this letter in Roy's possession, in hopes of it reaching you. Bye.

Love, Alphonse Elric

The tears come harder down from my eyes. I hear footsteps down the stairs and I look up. It's Wilhelm, one of my younger brothers.

"What's wrong, Miss. Marten?" he asks. Wilhelm and Alexander call me Miss. Marten because everyone else does. No one calls me Corriander anymore. Only my parents, Ed and Al ever did really. I sigh and pass him both of the letters, hoping he hasn't been reading. He gasps a few times. I knew he always wanted to be smart. My tears have stopped, I'm all teared out. No more crying for now. Then I remember something. I pick up the package, there's a number on it. It must be the Colonel's number, office number.

"Wilhelm, please pass me the phone. I have to make a call." Wilhelm puts the letter on the table and gets the phone and hands it to me.

"Here you go, Miss. Marten," Wilhelm says.

"Thank you, Wilhelm," I thank. I pick up the receiver and dial the number. After a few rings a woman picks up.

"Hello, Colonel Mustang's office. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye speaking," she says.

"Umm, hello. Is Colonel Mustang there? I have to speak with him. It's urgent," I say.

"Who is this?" she asks.

"It's Miss. Corriander Marten of Risembool," I state.

"Oh. Oh I'm so sorry about the Elrics. They were good boys. The Colonel is out at the moment. May I take a message?" she asks.

"Ummm, just tell him Miss. Marten is coming for her visit."

"Okay I will, goodbye."

"No! Wait!" I shout.

"Yes?" she asks.

"I'm bringing two guests. And one more thing."

"What?" She sounds irritated now.

"Did he destroy the gate yet?" No sound. Like she's been frozen in a block of ice. Then sound, like rustling papers.

"Uhh, No. He hasn't unfortunately. He will deal with that later on this week. Why?" I didn't want to answer her so I just hung up.

"Wilhelm, you Alexander and I are going on a trip. A trip to Central City," I say. "Go tell Alexander now."

"Yes, Miss. Marten." He bows and runs up the stairs. I sigh and gather all the things together. I myself walk up the stairs and to my room.

I hear Alexander shout, "Yippee!!!" I pack all my clothes together and all of my necessities. I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say with my back turned.

"Miss. Marten. We would like to thank you," Wilhelm and Alexander say together.

"No it's okay. I needed to go there. But I couldn't just leave you here so I decided to bring you with me," I said with my back still turned.

"Please, Miss. Marten. Look this way, so we can properly thank you," Alexander said. I sigh and look at them. They had already changed their clothing so Wilhelm is wearing blue and Alexander is wearing red.

True enough they are twins, there's only two things that differ them, though. Their attitude, and their hair color. Wilhelm has white blond hair, while Alexander has light brown hair. I'm kinda between with natural blond and brown streaks in my hair.

"What?" I ask. They bow.

"Wilhelm and I have come to an agreement. We will give you our lives to you," Alexander said proudly.

"What?!" I shouted.

"We will give you our lives. You can sacrifice us, kill us, treat us like dirt, use us, and do whatever you want with us. We are yours to own, and only yours. We have already made the papers," Wilhelm said.

"And signed them too!" Alexander added.

"Now all you need to do is sign it," Wilhelm said, holding out a quill already dipped in ink.

"Oh boys." I bend down and hug them tightly. I let go and stair at them strait in the eyes. "You two are my brothers, you two are young. There is no need for you two to give up your lives just yet. Even to me, your sister," I state.

"But Miss. Marten. We **want** you to sign it," Alexander said. I look down at the piece of parchment.

"Okay, but only because you want me too." I bend down and take the quill from Wilhelm's hand and sign my name twice on both of their parchments. They smile ear to ear and run back to their room. To finish packing I hope. I walk back to my bed and continue to pack. When I'm done I walk down the stairs and write a sign to tell the people of Risembool that the kids and I have gone on Vacation. "There." I stick it up on the doors window.

"Miss. Marten! We're done!" Alexander calls from the stairs. I take a look at what they've decided to bring. I agree and I call the bank owner to help carry the bags to the train station.

"So you're really leaving, eh?" he asks.

"Yup. I want you to make sure my bar doesn't burn down or anything. I'm sure the boys will be fine without a little beer and booze for the next few days or so," I reply.

"Yea, I know I will." The train starts to move and Tom, the bank owner, steps away.

"Bye, Tom! Take care!" I shout as the train moves faster and faster.

"Cya, Miss. Marten! Come back safely!" he shouts before he's out of view and earshot. I sit down on the bench, Wilhelm and Alexander sit opposite me.

"So, Miss. Marten. When are we going to arrive at this place?" Alexander asks.

"Where are we going?" Wilhelm asks.

"I really don't know, Alexander. We're going to Central City, Wilhelm," I answer. _'It's probably going to take a few hours, maybe days,' _I think.

The sun goes down and before I know it, it's midnight. The boys have already gone to sleep. _'I hope the teachers don't get mad at me for taking them on the trip with me and skipping school. Not to mention me not attending the last few years of school, too,'_ I thought.

(Pause)

By the time we arrive at Central city, it's the 24th of November. "Wow! It's huge!" Wilhelm and Alexander say at once. I giggle and take the luggage.

I walk up to a worker and ask, "Which way to the Central Military Headquarters?" The man looked at me.

"It's that way miss," he said as he pointed in a direction. I thanked him and took the luggage, along with Wilhelm and Alexander in the way the man had said. The city was in shambles, but still looked big and cool. Soon enough, we arrived at the Military HQ.

"Look boys. There it is," I say as I point towards the giant building. I walk towards it with Wilhelm and Alexander behind me, their shoes making sounds with every step. There are guards stationed at the gate. I walk up to them and ask, "Sirs? I need to get in. I am expected."

"And who are you?" one of them ask me.

"I am Miss. Marten."

"First name **and** last name please."

"Miss. Corriander Marten." He eyes me closely while the other checks a list.

"She's on it," he said.

"Plus two?" I asked. He nodded. I smiled and walked right in with Wilhelm and Alexander. Everything was just a mess, the ground was all cracked up and it wasn't very lively. I walked into the building and asked a blond woman, "Do you know where, Colonel Roy Mustang is? I'm Miss. Corriander Marten. I came here to see him." She looks at me.

"Hello, Miss. Marten. I'm First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. Nice to finally meet you. The Colonel is waiting up in his office, let me take you there." She looks at Wilhelm and Alexander. "Are they yours? Al's?" she asks. I blush madly.

"No, no, no. These are my little brothers. The blond is Wilhelm and the brunette is Alexander," I say quickly. She nods and takes me up to the Colonel's office. His desk, too, is messy. He looks up from some of his papers.

"Who is it?" he asks.

"Hello, sir. I'm Miss. Corriander Marten." I walk in and bow. He stands and walks infront of me.

"Nice to finally meet you, Miss. Marten."

"You were the last person to speak with him before he left through the gate. Please, call me Corriander, or Corri," I say shyly.

"Okay. Well, why have you come?" Roy asks.

"I've come to go through the gate," I state strictly. Roy and Riza's faces are struck with surprise and worry.

"What?!" Roy and Riza shout at the same time.

"I want to be with Al. No matter what the costs," I say.

"And how about your brothers?" Riza asks.

"They will come with me," I reply.

"Surly the gate on the other side has been destroyed by now! You won't be able to get through! You'll just be stuck there, in the gate forever!" Roy shouted. I bent down to Wilhelm and Alexander and gave them each a piece of chalk.

"Listen to me. If you gave me your lives, then you won't turn this down. I want you to make the Transmutation Circle on page 34 of 'The Science of Alchemy' on the parade grounds. Don't let anyone stop you, if they try, kill them. When you're done with the circle, I want you to prepare to activate it. This is big, huge, it might cost you your lives," I whisper. They nod.

"We said we gave you our lives, we keep our word," Wilhelm said and scurried off with Alexander out of the room.

"Where are they going?" Riza asked.

"Don't worry, I told them not to cause any trouble. I didn't want them to listen to the conversation. C'mon, lets go for a walk." I turn on my heel and walk out in the hallway and look at them. "Are you coming?" I ask with annoyance in my voice.

"Well, you're the guest here so shouldn't we be offering **you** that?" Roy asks. I shake my head.

"Not now, I want to have a little walk around here. Now c'mon!" I shout. They follow while I walk, and pace around the building.

Until an officer runs up to Roy and says, "Sir, there are two boys killing officers!" Roy and Riza stare at me.

"What have you done?" Riza asks me.

"I did nothing but tell them my desires," I state.

"And what where they?" Roy asks me.

"To be with Alphonse," I reply. I make a break for it out the nearest door and run to the parade grounds where Wilhelm and Alexander are killing off all the officers who are trying to stop them. _'Just what I told them to do' _I thought.

"Stop! Corriander! Miss. Marten! Stop!" I pay no attention to the ones who are calling me.

"Wilhelm! Alexander! Clear the area! Enough play time!" I shout. They nod and a blue dome appears around the giant transmutation circle they had drawn. All the officers inside it disappear and I run inside before anyone reacts. Roy and Riza run up to the dome and try to get in as I had done, but can't.

"How have they done this?!" Riza shouts.

"I have taught them the best!" I am now in the center of the transmutation circle.

"What are you planning to do?!" Roy shouts.

"All I want right now is to be with Alphonse Elric. And I will stop at nothing to do it. Thank heavens you haven't destroyed the gate on this side yet. Now I can go through with ease!" I shout.

"No you can't! Surly the Elrics have destroyed it on that side!" Roy shouts back.

"And surly if I have taught my two little brothers this well, then I have enough smarts, power and skill to get through to the other side! My brother's are only Six and a half and they already know more, better than you!" I shout. "Wilhelm! Alexander! Activate the Transmutation Circle!" I scream. They nod and put their hands on the circle, it activates and a bright light emanates from it.

"No stop! You don't know what you're doing!" I ignore the voice, and let my body be taken away. My Surroundings are taken away and replaced by a white area. Wilhelm and Alexander appear infront of me. They look scared.

"Don't worry boys, you're going to join mother and father. Before me, you'll have your own personal time with them like I did before you where born. But I'm sure it'll be longer than I've had. Good luck, your lives were not wasted," I say in a comforting tone. They look up at me.

"Miss. Marten," Alexander starts.

"No, brother. We are near the end of the line, she is not merely Miss. Marten anymore. She's sister, Big Sister, Elder Sister," Wilhelm cuts in. He turns to me. "Thank you, Sister. For giving us the chance to meet up with Father and Mother again, and giving us time to bond." I bow, as do they. I hear a loud bang and I turn behind me. I giant door had appeared, there is a tree engraved in it. I am not afraid.

"This must be the gate Al was talking about," I say under my breath. The gate opens and I see eyes, all I see is eyes. Then arms reach out and hesitate to grab Wilhelm and Alexander.

"Are you willing?" a voice asks. The boys nod, I think, and I nod aswell. The arms continue to grab them. They are pulled into the gate.

"Make sure they meet their parents inside there!" I shout as the door closes. The door opens again a few minuets after, and arms come and grab me aswell. They pull me in. Once in, all I see is darkness, eyes, and all these arms.

"Why have you come!" the voice shouts at me.

"Take me through you! I gave you my brothers' lives in exchange for me to pass freely through you! Now let me pass!" I shout. The voice hisses at me.

"No! The other gate has been destroyed. There is no way for you to go through. And soon, the side you have come from will be gone aswell. State another wish you want me to fulfill," the voice declines.

"No! Let me through! I gave you my brothers' lives! Now let me pass!" I scream over and over again. The arms still cling to me, like a new born child. I try to get free, but can't. "Let me go! Set me free!" I scream. A flash of bright light and the voice gasps.

"The chosen!" it shouts. The hands slowly let me go and set me down on the black floor. "You can pass through. But you must create another gate. You are my chosen one. I never knew you would grow up to be like this, really." It sounds calm and gentle, like it's saying sorry.

"How would I create another gate?" I ask.

"You have enough alchemic powers, energy. I gave it to you when you were still in your mother's womb. Now, clap. Clap your hands and imagine another gate. Just like the one you came through, but the tree is upside down, and backwards." I did as I was instructed. "Now, put your hands on the ground while that image is still fresh in your mind." I put my hands on the floor and a burst of blue and white light comes from the ground. I shriek and try to take my hands away but they are stuck to the floor, like they are glued there.

"What is going on?! Why can't I take my hands off?!" I shout.

"Just wait. The gate is being made. As thanks, I will let you pass through the new gate. I know of their fashion on the other side, I will dress you up and give you extras too look like a traveler. Whenever I need you again, I will call for you. The gate on your side will be gone soon and I will want you to fix it, too. In exchange for that, I will permit you to use alchemy on the other side. But **only**, you. And no one can see you perform it, except the people who have passed over already and remember alchemy." I nod and watch as new clothing forms on me. It's a frilly dress and a bonnet. My torso suddenly feels like it's being squished.

"Wha-!"

"It's the corset. You will have to wear it under your dress." White lace gloves appear on my hands and a parasol appears **in** my hands. A rolling suitcase comes up from the ground. I gasp but cast the thought away. "The gate is done. Go through now," it says. I see a large door open infront of me.

"Is that."

"The other gate. Now, pass through, young one. Leave." I nod and walk through the gate. I close my eyes. At first I feel like I'm falling, then I feel like I'm floating. I open my eyes and I'm lying in a bed. I blink a few times.

"Hello?" I ask, sitting up. Two girls in maid outfits with a red cross on them come running my way.

"You shouldn't sit up, miss. You'll hurt yourself!" the blonde one says.

"But I'm fine," I say casually.

"No you're not. You where hit by a car, miss," the red head said. I sat there, dumbstruck.

"What did he do to me!" I scream. The two girls look at me strangely. "Ehh, sorry. I'm just quite mad at someone currently," I apologise.

"Oh we noticed. My name's Charlotte, and this is Michelle. What's yours?," the red head said pointing to the blonde.

"My name's Corriander Marten," I answer.

"Isn't Corriander a spice?" Charlotte asks.

"Well, yes it is but it's **also** my name," I say, temper rising. I lie back down and ask for the leather bound book and quill with ink pot I have in my suitcase.

"Here you go," Michelle says.

"Thank you." I open the book and dip the quill in the ink.

"What's the date?" I ask.

"April the 26th 1917" Charlotte answers.

April 26/1917

Dear Diary,

Well, it seems like I've made it here, on the other side of the gate. The voice in the gate was a bit scary, if you ask me. How on earth am I going to find Alphonse in this mob of people? I have no idea. I've worked my way up to this point, I thought the gate wouldn't let me through.

I shall take this hospitalization as a grant for more time to work my brain and come up with an idea to find Al. I miss him so much, I wish he could just find me instead of me finding him. Sorry, just wait Charlotte says there's a visitor here for me. –Pause- It's my mother!

End Entry, Corriander Marten

I shut the book with a slam as my mother rushes in the room, her arms open wide. I hug her tightly.

"Oh Corriander! I was worried about you!" I let go. "Your father and I told you not to go out at night! In turn you got hit by a car!" mother shouts.

"What do you mean mother?" I ask. If this my mother, then why is she acting like I've been here my whole life? Why is she acting like this? Surly she hasn't been brainwashed by these people.

"Oh my! And she's lost a bit of her memory, too. How long will she be staying for?" mother asks.

"Not long, only a few more weeks or so. You have a lucky daughter, Mrs. Marten. There's nothing wrong with her except for a few bruises and scratches, and now memory loss," Michelle says.

"But she'll live for sure!" Charlotte exclaims. Mother sighs of relief and leaves.

"But-!"

"No buts. Now get some rest while you're here. You have to get better," Charlotte orders.

(Pause)

Two weeks pass and they release me from the hospital. Mother takes me home, which is a marvellous mansion. Surprisingly, it's almost the exact opposite of my original home. I have two twin sisters that are nine. I'm rich and not poor. I should be eighteen by now, but something happened with my body when I passed through the gate, I'm seventeen.

"Corri, can you please pickup your sisters from school?" Mother asked. I know I shouldn't know where the school was, but I did. I knew all these things that I just shouldn't have. Like all these secrets from another person, yet they corresponded with me, my life.

"Yes, mother," I reply. I take my coat and walk outside, down the hill and into town towards my little sisters' school. I couldn't help but look around and notice how different the two worlds were. And there was no alchemy here, except for me and only me. I reach the school and look for female versions of Wilhelm and Alexander.

"Look! There she is!" the blonde one shouts while grabbing her sister and dragging her here. "Good afternoon, Sister Corriander." She curtsies as does her sister. I was going to ask them their names, but it just came to me. Like a bee to a flower, instant.

"Afternoon Anna, and Tante Lena," I say as I myself curtsy. "Now let's go back to mother." They giggle. "What is it?" I ask.

"You said 'mother'. You used to say mama. Wow you really did change, mama was right," Anna said. I sigh and take their hands. I start to walk them home, but then I remember, mother also wanted me to buy groceries.

"Anna, Tante Lena, mama wanted me to buy food too. Lets go to the market now," I suggest.

"Yes, Sister," they agreed. We changed course and walked in the opposite direction of home. That was where the market was, a few miles past the school. We arrive at the market and I try desperately to remember what mother wanted. Eggs, bread, fish, vegetables, flour, cheese, some herbs, and fruits. Mother also gave me a sum of money to purchase them. While I buy the herbs at Gracia's flower shop, I notice someone that looks quite familiar. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around. My eyes grow large and wide, tears start to fill my eyes.

"What's wrong, Sister?" Tante Lena asks.

"Excuse me miss? Who are you? And why are you crying?" he asks. I hug him tightly as I could. "Miss?!" I let go of him and stare into his eyes.

"It's me, Al. Corriander." Al's eyes widen and it's his turn to hug me tightly, I hug him back. Then I let go.

"What are you doing here?! **How** did you get here?!" he shouts.

"I gave the gate my brothers' lives. It wasn't my idea, though! They said they gave me their lives!" I shouted back.

"Oh, Corri. I'd hoped you've been okay. I missed you so much. I found brother," Al said.

"I know, I read your letter. I wasn't really mad at you, Al. I just didn't want you to leave. I thought of what it was like, without anyone. Only my brother's and I," I said.

"Corri, I have something to tell you. And I hope you return it," Al said.

"What?" I ask.

"Corriander Marten, I love you," Al stuttered. I gasp in surprise and tears come to my eyes once more. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Al, I love you, too," I reply. Al smiles and grabs my waist then takes me in a long, deep, passionate kiss. I hear a gasp from behind me. Then I feel someone tugging me away. I break the kiss and get pulled away from him. I look behind me to see Anne and Tante Lena pulling me towards home.

"Now mama will be in a fit if she hears about this. You don't go around kissing young commoners, Sister. Now lets go before someone from the batch sees and tells mama!" Tante Lena shouts.

"Wait! Girls! Stop! I know him!" I shout.

"No you don't, Sister. You've never even gone out often. Twice a day is what you usually do, then sneak out at night! It's ridiculous!" Anne shouts back. Memories of me living in this world come crashing in my head like titanic. I never went out, maximum twice a day. Then I would sneak out at night and hang out at the bar. Only my sisters knew, and they loved me too much to tell mama or papa. I was well behaved, talked in a manner that was polite at all times, I never mingled with the towns folk, I was in an arraigned marriage.

"What?!" I shout. I try to get away from them, but they call a coach and get him to grab me and put me in the back of the carriage.

"Corri! Corriander!" Al shouts.

"Alphonse!" I scream as I drive away.

"Oh enough of that already, Sister! Johann is waiting for you! He's been deeply worried about you since the accident," Tante Lena states. Tears fill my eyes, hatred fills my heart.

"How could you do this?! You're my sisters! How could you tear me away from the one I love?!" I scream.

"Dear Sister, we only did it to help you. If mama or papa found out what you have done, they'll have a fit and cast you away. We love you too much for that to happen," Anne says.

"If you love me, when how come you won't let me be happy," I ask.

"We want you to be happy, and safe," Tante Lena adds. I grunt and slouch in the seat.

"My, Sister! You've changed a bunch!" Anne shouts. The coach stops and he opens the door. Anne, Tante Lena and I step out, arms crossed and full of anger. Mother comes out with flailing arms. She hugs Anne and Tante Lena, then puts an arm around me as she gets the food.

"You know, Corriander. Johann has been asking about a lot lately, he loves you, you know. He told me so just the other day," Mother says. I gasp and look up at her. We walk inside, take our coats off and walk to the den and sit.

"Mama, do I **have** to marry Johann? I don't love him," I said.

"Of course you have to! For the sake of the family and more money," Mother says. I sigh and slouch as she gets up and walks off somewhere.

"But I don't love him. I love Al."

"Miss. Corriander? Are you well?" I look up and see a dirty blonde boy, my age, stand in the doorway. He's wearing a yellow and white suit. It reminds me of the military uniforms, but a bit different.

"Yea, I'm fine. How are you, Johann?" I ask. He comes in and sits across from me.

"I am well." He looks at me worriedly. "I hear our wedding is in a few months."

"It is?!" I shout as I jump up.

"Yea, June 26th," he answers.

"What day is it today?" I ask.

"May 10th why?"

"Nothing," I say quickly and rush up to my room. I lay flat on my mattress and sigh deeply. I sit up and stair at the white yellow plain door. "I have too see Alphonse again."

(pause)

It's late at night, maybe one or two in the morning. It was too dark to see. I got dressed and put on my old ratty dirty coat. "Alphonse, be ready for me." I jump out the window, and run down the hill into town. I look around franticly for Gracia's flower shop. I see it two blocks away. I dash towards it. I knock on the door and Gracia answers it.

"Miss. Marten? What are you doing up and around here this late at night?" she asked.

"Do you know where Alphonse Elric lives?" I asked, panting. She nods.

"Yea, just next door. Why?" I pay no attention to her question and walk to the front doors. I ring the doorbell, once, twice; I hear footsteps. The door opens and it's Al.

"Yes? Who is this? Who's up this late at-" I brought him into a warm embrace. His eyes flash open. "Corri? What are you doing this late at night?" I let go of him.

"I just had to see you, Al. I love you," I plead.

"Corri, I love you, too, but. You can't come this late at night."

"Why not?"

"Because brother might open the door once and see you. He'll freak out, I don't want him too." Al looked down at the ground.

"I understand." I droop my head down and walk back up the street towards the mansion. Al sighs deeply and grabs my wrist. I look back at him.

"You can come in. It's really late at night. I don't want any thugs to kidnap you on your way home. Why don't you stay the night?" Al asks.

I squeal with joy and hug Al tightly. Al pushes me off, closes the door and takes me upstairs to his room. "This is your room, Al? It's so neat and tidy," I comment.

"Thanks," Al says as he closes the door softly. "So, you **have** to stay here for the night. You **must** leave early morning so no one notices you were gone. Okay?" Al asks as he nears me. I nod and lay down on his bed.

"May I sleep with you tonight, Al?"

"Of course. I love you, I'm willing to share anything, say anything or do anything for you," Al said as he came crashing down on the bed aswell. I giggled. I take off my long and slender dress. All I'm wearing underneath is my soft corset and my bloomers. Al blushes madly and looks away.

"It's okay, Al. You can look," I say comfortingly. Al turns his head slowly. I lean in and kiss him lightly on the cheek. "I love you so much, Alphonse Elric," I state and crawl into bed, under the covers. Al soon follows. I stair into his eyes, as to find some long hidden secret.

"Corri?" Al asks.

"What is it, Al?"

"I know I said that I didn't want you to come by often, but. The truth is, I want you to be around all the time, I never want you to leave. We've already spent so much time apart, I never want to see you leave." Al looked down at the bed. A warm smile spread across my lips.

"Al. I never want to leave either, but I know and you know that I have to. But I might be able to sneak out like this every morning and stay until night. I could get my little sisters to cover for me," I suggest.

"I saw how they reacted when they saw me kiss you. How do you think they'll react when you tell them that you're secretly seeing me?"

"I won't tell them that. I'll tell them that I am secretly attending an academy for elder children. Like a boarding school but for older kids and they can go home a night, it's a perfect plan, no?" Al takes my hand in his.

"I will help."

"How?" I ask.

"I will do whatever it takes for you to stay," Al said. "Nothing will ever come between us."

"Nothing," I agree. "Good night, Al."

"Night." Al lets go of my hand and drifts off to sleep.

"How am I ever going to break the arranged marriage to him?" I close my eyes and fall asleep aswell.

(pause)

It's morning and I get up quickly. Al makes me breakfast as I get changed. The sun has just broke the horizon and is coming up fast. I eat and rush to the door. "Thanks, Al for letting me stay the night! Cya!" I shout as I run up the street and up the hill to my family's mansion.

I crawl up the stalks to my room. Through the window and onto my bed. I quickly get changed and ready for the day.

"Corriander, darling! Come down stairs for breakfast!" Mother calls. I sigh and run downstairs to the dinning room to eat. I take a seat and notice that Johann is at the table, but cast the thought away. The food is served and I start to eat, but I'm soon full since I had already eaten breakfast with Alphonse. Mother looks at me when I don't eat. "What's wrong dear?" she asks.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry." I clean up my plate to make it look like I've eaten a bunch.

"But you hardly ate. How can you say you're not hungry?" I shrug my shoulders and she sigh.

"I don't know."

"Johann, may you please escort your fiancé to her room for some rest? It's obvious she's still ill at the moment," Mother asks. Johann nods.

"Yes, Miss. Marten," Johann replies. He wipes his mouth and pushes himself away from the table. "I will be but a moment." He walks over to me and takes me to my room. He sets me down on my bed and closes the door then faces me.

"What do you want now, Johann?" I ask, annoyance in my voice.

"I need to talk to you. You've been strange lately, and it's not just because you were hit by a car. Your personality changed, it seems like you've lost all your memories of what happened before that, and it seems like you don't love me anymore. What's going on? I know you're not the same Corriander Marten I used to know and love," Johann explains. I nod as to agree.

"You're right I'm not. I'm from another universe. I came here to follow the person I love. But when I awoke, I was laying in the hospital bed and people were telling me I had been hit by a car. The reason why I don't seem like the same Corriander you used to know is because I'm not. The house I normally live in is atop a bar; I live in a bar inn. And my family's not rich, it's poor. I don't have two little sisters, instead I have two little brothers. Everything's different on this side," I explain. He gasped a few times, but when I finish he stairs at me with concern.

"So you don't love me?" I shake my head and he looks down at the floor then back up at me. "Where is the Corriander I used to know?"

"I don't know. But probably dead. No one can survive a car crash like the one everyone's talking about," I answer. He saddens.

"So, who is the one you love?"

"His name's Alphonse Elric. And no one's letting me see him just because he's a commoner. Which I have no idea what is," I state. He laughs.

"A commoner is a mere man that doesn't get paid much, doesn't get all the pretty woman, and someone who lives down in the town," Johann explains. I sigh.

"Will you help me? Like, not tell anyone of this," I ask.

"Okay. But for one thing I ask of you."

"What?" I ask.

"One kiss. I never had the chance to have a first kiss with the Corriander I knew and loved. As she loved me back," Johann asked. My eyes widen in fear and surprise.

"But, it won't mean anything," I stutter.

"Yes it will, to me. It won't mean anything to you because you don't love me, you don't even know who I am," he says.

"But it'll mean a whole lot because you love her, the Corriander I'm filling in for. Right?" I ask. Looking down, he nods. "Fine. I'll kiss you. But only one kiss, and it won't mean anything and it never will, to me," I add. His face fills with joy and he comes closer. I prepare myself as he leans in. He grabs my waist as the slow kiss I thought he would do turns into a fast, quick and passionate kiss he himself had imagined. In a matter of seconds, it's over, him breaking it off.

"Thank you," he says. I breathe in deeply.

"You're welcome? Now go, mama, papa and my sisters must be wondering what's taking you so long," I suggest.

"Oh, you're right. Bye, Miss. Corriander."

"Please, I'm not the same person you used to know, so don't call me the same thing. When it's just us, call me Corriander, or Corri for short," I suggest with a smile.

"Okay. See you later. Corri," he says and leaves closing the door behind him. I sigh and lean back upon my bed.

"Al, I hope I can see you soon," I say to myself. I get undressed and take a long bath. I spend the rest of the day in my room, reading some of the books the previous Corriander Marten had read and liked, writing poetry, songs, some short stories and in my Diary. Soon enough, the day had come to an end. I take another bath and get dressed in my night dress. I slip in my bed and fall asleep.

(pause)

-May 12, 1917-

I hear knocking on the door. I groan as get up and get the door. When I open it, I am surprised to see it was Al. My eyes fling open as I flail my arms around him.

"Alphonse!" I shout.

"Don't shout," he says as he hugs me back. I let go and look deep into his eyes.

"How did you get in here without getting noticed?" I ask. He shrugged.

"You'll have to thank Johann for that. He's the one who came and brought me here without being noticed. And when anyone did, he said I was just a royal visitor from another country. You really have to thank him," Al explained. I looked down, I felt happy yet saddened at the same time.

"Al, Johann and I are, well, engaged," I stuttered. He shoved me back into my room and fell onto the floor agenst my bed. He looked at me with eyes of fear, anger and sadness.

"What?!" he screamed. I looked down at the floor again, regretting I had said anything.

"Johann and I are engaged. We are to be wed in a few weeks, June 26th," I explain. "Sorry for not telling you sooner. I was just afraid of what you would say. I am sorry," I add. He looks away down the hall towards the stairs then back at me.

"And how do you think I feel now?" he asked, his voice trembling. Tears started to form in my eyes and I watched as they fell onto my lap, then I looked up at Al.

"I said I'm sorry. I don't love him, the old Corriander Marten did! Not me, Al! I love you!" I screamed. He turned away and started to walk down the hallway when he was shoved backwards and into my room and on the floor also. Al's eyes where wide, as where mine. I looked from Al, then to the person who had pushed him, Johann.

"Why did you do that for?!" Al shouted. Johann's face was full of pity, sadness, and despair.

"Why? I'll tell you why. She loves you, not me. For that I despise you, yet envy you. She doesn't love me, clean and simple. But she loves you, and you love her. Why can't you tell her that now?" Johann said.

"Because she doesn't love me! She **does** love you! What other reason would she had said yes to you?! Why would she want to marry you?! Because she **loves you**!!" Al screamed, tears now falling down like rain. My tears, by now, had stopped.

"No. That's not true. This is not a marriage that we agreed to. This is an arranged marriage! This was decided before we were born! And because of that arrangement, all that time we had spent with each other, had led us to love one another. But now, she's gone. And the Corriander I knew and loved is gone, never to return. My only love, the one person I was actually destined to be with is gone," Johann said. Al's eye were wide and his tears had stopped. He got on his hands and knees and crawled to me, and cried. I was shocked, and felt sympathy towards him. I hugged him as he cried, and cried. Johann left me and Al alone so he could grieve and also to let me and Al talk a bit.

"I'm sorry," Al said after a while silence. I looked at him, he stairs at me. I smile.

"It's okay, Al. I still love you as long as you still love me," I say. He smiles back and puts his left hand on my face.

"Corriander Marten, I will **always**, love you." He leaned in and lightly kissed me. I pulled back and stood up then sat down on my bed. Al did the same. I looked out in the hallway, the door was still open which was a risk considering Al wasn't supposed to be here and if anyone saw I would be shunned. I stood up and walked over to the door then closed it, locking it afterwards.

"So, it's just us. No one's going to bother us now," I said. I sat on Al's lap and started kissing him roughly. I broke.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm ready. Are you?" he replies.

"Yes. I'm not gonna chicken out," I say.

Not stalling another second, I took Al's hand in my own and placed it where I knew it belonged: on my chest. Al then immediately brought me into a passionate kiss a second after his hand touched me. He soon pushed me down onto the bed.

I blinked in disbelief. How could I be doing this? Here I was, 17 years old. Making out with Alphonse Elric on a bed. On a bed! Yet again, my better judgement was absent.

But only for a moment. Within a few seconds, I pushed Al off me. "Al, I can't do this," I said, my voice giving away my fear.

"What happened?" Al too looked upset. "Did I do something wrong? Are we going to fast?"

"No, I'm just scared," I said, stuttering. I sat back up and pushed my hair back. "I can't do this."

"I had a feeling I'd hear that." Al looked a bit disappointed, but his expression was also understanding. "I'll wait until the time is right."

Now my mind was racing. Should I do this? Was I really a chicken? Was I really ready to sacrifice my virginity to someone who I have known for a almost my whole life?

In this order: no, no and yes...

"You know, forget it." I took a deep breath and looked at Al with a new confidence rising deep within me, and my shyness faded away. The sensible Corriander I have always depended on was gone, never to return after this night. I looked back down. "I want to do this no-"

I quietly gasped as I felt Al's hands against my back, and as he untied my corset. "I had a feeling that was going to happen, too," Al said almost inaudibly.

I felt a shiver rush down my spine as he finally pulled it right off and threw it to the floor, but he turned and I saw him shaking with fear when there was a pause. He was terrified.

Smiling a little, I placed my hand against his cheek. He put his own hand on mine and closed his eyes inhaling.

I turned a slightly and my breasts were exposed. He only nodded as he leaned forward and kissed me, us both falling down onto the bed once more. I let out a slight moan as I felt his tung penetrate my lips. I didn't even think to make him ask for entrance. I was surprised that he had relinquished all control he had over himself.

Al pulled my bloomers off in one try.

He looked down at me again, now completely nude. I was unbuttoning his shirt and taking my sweet time. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it down off his shoulders. It soon joined my clothing on the floor.

Finally, within a few more seconds, it was time for me to finish my part of the job. I reached forward and grabbed Al's belt, undoing the buckle and pulling it away. I then reached down and hesitated before touching Al gently through his boxer shorts. I pulled back out of fear, but then something drew me right back to wrap my fingers around the covered elastic band of Al's shorts and pulled them off. Now the hard part of the job was about to begin.

"Oh, god, Alphonse," I sighed, "what on earth is our problem? Don't you think this is a bit out of our league? Are you-"

Al rolled his eyes and forced our lips to meet once again. "You talk to much sometimes, Corri," Al said smiling, stroking my shoulder.

"We don't even know what sex is, let alone how to do it."

"I think it's pretty easy, if you know what you have to do. Besides, I think we're doing pretty decent right now." Al started kissing and licking at several spots on my neck and shoulders, making me moan out in pleasure. I ran my hands through Al's dark blonde hair, while he ran his hands over my body, still preventing our lower bodies from meeting. He tried his hardest to prevent me from feeling uncomfortable, and so far, he was doing a decent job of it. It soon began to feel as if the walls where beginning to melt. The air became heavy and humid, making it harder to breathe.

Within a few minuets, I became impatient, as I looked into Al's eyes, I knew what he was thinking. I didn't even have to make any movements myself as Al took complete control, spreading my legs outward and moving forward.

"I'll try to be as gentle as I can," he told me, a look of worry spreading across his face, "but I can't guarantee that you won't hurt."

"I don't care," I said. "We started this, and we can end it."

"Okay then." He smiled as he carefully entered me. I cried out in pain, digging my nails into the skin of Al's shoulder blades, my legs positioning themselves around his waist. It felt as if hundreds of sharp needles where being hammered into me, or rather just being pushed in very slowly. I begged for the pain to stop, felt as if I would rather die than bare another minute of it. But yet, at the same time, I wanted more, needed more of his touch, his kiss. Desired to be wrapped up in lust's control again.

Suddenly, a new sensation swept over me, starting from my core and working its way throughout my whole body. Now it wasn't just pain; it was something else. I felt the gate start to give way, increasing pressure on me. My nails dug deeper into Al's flesh, finally breaking the skin and making it bleed. Eyes closed, I could hear him hiss in pain. Finally, I reached my climax and cried out, throwing my head against the soft pillows behind me. Al's soon followed, and as I felt the warm liquid released, I knew it was over.

I was panting, so was Al. Our bodies covered in thin layers of sweat, completely exhausted.

Al pulled out of me and lay next to me, probably more tired than I was. "Sorry I hurt you," he said, his voice breaking up a little.

"It's alright. I was willing to hurt for you." I kissed Al just on the tip of his nose and smiled. "I love you, Alphonse Elric."

Al couldn't help but smile. "I love you, too, Corriander Marten." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled a blanket that had fallen off the bed over our bare bodies. I smiled a little and cuddled up against Al, but then opened my eyes a little.

"Don't you think we should get dressed and clean up a little?"

"Nah, I'm too tired." And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

I just rolled my eyes and closed them. "You lazy bum..." I soon lost consciousness with the outside world.

(pause)

-May 13, 1917-

The sun broke dawn and I opened my eyes wearily. Al's arms where still wrapped around me and I was facing the window. I turned to face Al, fast asleep. I giggled and his eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning, love," Al said, kissing me on my forehead.

"Good morning to you, too, Al." I smiled. Al got up and looked around on the floor for some clothes. He sorted out some things and got dressed. I sat up with the covers over my chest. "Where're you going?" I ask.

"Home, I don't want anyone to find me here. When your chores are done, I want you to come strait down to my place, okay?" he replied.

"But why?" I ask.

"Why? So we can be together, silly," Al says, walking over and giving me a slight kiss on the cheek.

"Oh. Kay, bye, Al. See you later I guess," I mutter. Al gives one final look at me then leaves, closing the door behind him. I hear the door click, and I know it's still locked from last night. I lay back down. "What happened last night? God, we went so fast it's nothing but a blur," I mutter to myself. I get up and out of bed then get dressed in some clean clothes from my dresser. I put the dirty clothes that where on the floor, in the hamper. The maid's would deal with it later, at the end of the day. I hear knocking, I panic. I ruffle up my hair and made myself look like I had just woken up. "Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me, Johann." I freeze. What is he going to say when I tell him of last night? He might tell mother, but what if he doesn't? I just won't tell him, I ponder. I open the door and he's wearing the same outfit he wore on the 'first' day we met.

"Hi, Johann. How are you today?" I ask.

"I'm good. What did you and Alphonse do last night?" He winked and elbowed me gently in the side. Did he already know? Or is he just playing with me?

"What? I don't understand what you're talking about, Johann," I finally say once all the possible thoughts went though my head. He sighed and slouched.

"Did you two do it last night? Did you have 'fun' together?" he asked. I raise my left eyebrow. "Did you two have sex or not?"

"I am appalled that you would say such a thing I know when to stop and when to end why would you say such a thing to me this early in the yes we did." I come to a close with that burst of words and look down. He laughs and pats me on the shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you two finally did it. I am very proud of you, Corri. And I am happy for you that you met someone as well fit for you," he said smiling. I smiled a warm smile.

"Thank you, Johann. I am very, happy that you accepted me and Alphonse," I said. As the day went on, I did all the "normal" things. I cleaned my room and my little sisters' room. I dropped off my little sisters at school. I washed the dishes caused by lunch. I picked up my sisters from school and walked them home. Then I went shopping for food, something I was **very** much used too. By dinner, I was done all my chores. I ran up to my room from the den, and put on the old ratty, dirty coat again. I jump out my window and run down the hill again. I knock on the door and Al quickly opens the door.

"Finally, c'mon. Brother's home. I don't want him to find out just yet," Al said.

"Okay, Al. Anything for you," I said as Al rushed me up the stairs into his room. I took of my coat and hung it on a hook then took a seat on his bed. Al locked the door then sat next to me.

"So, now we're together again. Have anything to say?" Al asked slowly.

"Yes. What exactly happened last night? We went so fast it's just a blur to me. I love you and all, but sometimes we take things too fast," I admitted.

"Too fast? What have we done that's too fast other than last night?" Al asked. I thought.

"Falling in love with each other," I said.

"No, that's not true. I've been in love with you since I returned back to Risembool. When you jumped on me, I felt you again. I missed you. I gazed at you adoringly. That day, what when I fell in love with you," Al said. I blushed. "I confessed, now your turn."

"Well, I've been in love with you ever since you left. When you did, I started having feelings for you. I missed you very much, too much. That was when I fell in love with you; a few months after you had left. That's also why I was always so happy when you two came back, it was mostly for you," I said.

"Really? I had thought you where in love with brother. That day in front of the flower shop, I thought you wouldn't return my feelings," Al said.

"Well I did and I'm glad I did," I said. A knock came from the door.

"Hey, Al. I'm leaving to the bar, need anything while I'm gone?" Ed asked on the other side. Al looked towards the door and stood up then rushed to open it slightly.

"No, brother. I don't need anything, nor want. I have everything I need right here in this room," Al said. I heard Ed laugh.

"What, you got a girl in there? How could you get a girl? You hardly ever go out," Ed said.

"I never said it was a girl," Al retorted.

"Whatever, I'm leaving. Cya, Al." Al closed the door and walked back to me. "So, what do you want to do now?" Al asks.

"Nothing, I just feel a bit tired and drowsy," I reply as I lay down on Al's bed. Al jumps on top of me and starts kissing roughly. I kiss back. I break after a bit for breath.

"Now what do you wan to do?" Al asks.

"I don't know." I pull Al in for another kiss then let go after a minuet or two. "How about, sleep?" I roll over so Al falls on the bed face first. I laugh.

"Hey! That wasn't nice, you shouldn't have done that."

"And why not?"

"Or else."

"Or else what?"

"This!" Al jumps on me and starts to tickle me like mad.

"Hey! Al! Stop! Enough! Al! stop!" I repeat over and over.

"Say you give up! Say you give up!"

"I give up! I give up!" I shout. Al stops and sits strait on his bed. I breathe in deeply to try to stop my stomach from hurting. I lay on Al's bed once more and start to drift.

"Now, now, Corri. You can't fall asleep now," Al said.

"Yes I can, and I will. Just watch me," I reply.

"Nut uh!" Al said as he jumped on me again.

"Al stop it! I'm tired, and I just want some sleep. I did so much today, I'm tired," I snap. Al gets off me and lays beside me instead.

"Sorry, Corri. I didn't mean to make you angry, forgive me?" I sigh.

"Of course, Al. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just cranky is all," I reply. I hear the door swing open, then some rustling.

"Brother's home," Al said as he got out of bed and started to run to the door.

"No, Al. He's probably busy with something." Al froze and blushed like mad. "Is something the matter?" I ask.

"No, nothing's the matter," he replied. I got undressed and Al did to. Then we got into bed and went to sleep.

(pause)

-May 14/1917-

I woke to an empty bed. "Al?" I call. Al comes up the stairs and into the room.

"Morning, love. I've made breakfast," he says. I get up and walk with Al down the stairs to the kitchen. I sit down as Al serves me breakfast on a plate right in front of me. It was eggs, toast and baked potato.

"Thanks, Al. You're the best," I say as I start to eat. When I'm done, I take a shower and brush my teeth. I get dressed in an extra pair of clothes I brought.

I sit on Al's bed as I wait for him to return. He had went to his brother's room to check up on him. When he came back, his face was neon red. I rushed up. "Al, are you okay? Is everything alright?" I ask quickly. Al nods.

"Yes, everything's fine. Just fine," Al said happily. I stare strangely at Al. Then foot steps. "Hide!" Al whispers loudly. I rush into Al's closet and look through as Al picks up a book and starts to pretend read it, but it's upside down. Ed comes in the room.

"Hey," Ed says, doing the top buttons. Al continues to pretend read.

"I shouldn't have just walked in, it's not my business anyway," Al mumbles. "I was just shocked."

Ed sits down on the edge of Al's bed and pulls a hand through his hair, sighing.

"It's not like you think," he says, and Al's face reddens even more.

"I saw your papers."

"What??"

Now it's Ed's turn to go red, and Al closes the book and looks directly at him.

"Well, it's complicated, You see, I," Ed tries explaining. "I'm just, curious. Yeah, that's it. I'm curious."

He swallows and leans his hands on his knees, looking down into the floor while trying to find the right words.

"Girls, no, women are such mysteries. I want to learn about them, that's all."

"Brother, I don't care," Al says, the red tone slowly disappearing in his face. "You're just not, paying them, are you?"

Edward almost chokes on his own breath.

"No! I get to study them, I make them feel good, equivalent exchange!"

"Then I'm okay with it."

"They usually disappear right after, but she had nowhere to go for tonight, so she slept here."

Al nods slowly, smiling, understanding and accepting. Al could never really think anything bad about anyone, let alone his elder brother.

There is movement from downstairs, and Ed rises from the bed and rushes out of the room and down the stairs. I come out of the closet and get everything packed. Al helps me escape by keeping Ed busy after he escorts another lady out. I sneak out the back and make my way back to my mansion.

I sigh greatly as I re-enter my room. I get changed and get ready to eat brunch. "Sister Corriander! Time for brunch!" Anne calls from bellow the stairs. I stand up and make my way down the stars to the dining room. I eat brunch with the rest of my family quietly, shyly. This time, Johann wasn't here. I was very much relieved. Soon after I started eating, I started feeling mild cramps in my abdomen. Thinking it was just my period, I excused myself from the dining table and rushed up to my room. I grabbed the closest use-cloth and went to the washroom. But the cause of the pain was not my period, I didn't even have it. Which was weird because this was my time of month.

I easily brushed the thought aside and layed down on my bed for a nap.

An hour later, I woke with a premonition of me giving birth. Right then and there, I knew I was pregnant. I was very worried and scared about what my family would say. I rushed to get the dirty wreck on and to Al's. I knocked on the door, this time Edward answered it. I pull my hood down.

"Uhh, hello. The Elrics residence, what do you want?" Ed asked, seemingly afraid.

"I would like to see Alphonse Elric, please," I say politely. Ed nods and calls him over. Once he sees me he runs to me and pulls me up the stairs to his room then sets me on his bed.

"What are you doing here at this time of day?" Al asks angrily. I pull off my hood.

"Alphonse! I have something **very** important to tell you!" I shout.

"What is it?"

"Al, I'm pregnant." Al goes pale white and looks like he's about to faint, but doesn't.

"What?!" Al screams.

"Is everything alright up there?!" Ed calls from below.

"Yes, brother! Everything's just peachy!" Al screamed.

"Al calm down. It's not that bad, we're just going to have to raise a kid," I said calmly. Al grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"It is very bad. We don't have enough money to raise a kid on our own. I love you, I don't want you to go through that pain of giving up our child, of giving birth," Al said. His grip tightened and it started to hurt.

"Al, you're hurting me now." Al let go.

"Sorry."

"I am willing to go through that pain for you, love. And I won't give our child up for anything, nothing will ever equal our child," I said. Al gazed into my eyes, then looked away.

"I think this would be the right time for Ed to know you where here," Al said. I agreed and he took me down the stairs to the kitchen. But I wore the dirty wreck jacket with it's hood up to cover my face. Ed was drinking tea out of a pink cup and reading the news paper. He wore a red ribbon in his hair loosely. Ed looked our way and took the cup away.

"Hi, Al. Who's the girl?" he asked, bringing the cup back up to sip.

"Brother, the girl is Corriander. Corriander Marten, remember? Our old friend?" Al explained. Ed froze in his place then spat out the tea and rushed up then to me. He looked down at me, I removed the hood and he saw my face. He hugged me tightly, I hugged him back.

"Corri, it's been so long. I missed you so much. I thought you where still on the other side of the gate. How did you get here?" Ed released me.

"Brother, we have something very important to say." Ed's face went stern.

"What is it?"

"Edward, I'm pregnant," I stuttered. Ed's face, at first, went white as a ghost then red with fury.

"Who's the bastard that did that to you?!" Ed shouted. I shivered, and pointed at Al.

"It's Al. He's the father, we're lovers, Ed. Sorry neither one of us told you," I confessed. Ed stared at Al, angry but not angry. Like he was going easy on him.

"What?" Ed asked sternly.

"Sorry, brother. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about Corriander. And now I'm sorry for doing this to her," Al said sincerely. Ed turned his gaze upon me.

"Ed, I need your help," I say innocently.

"What help can I give you? You have everything you can ever want. Money, someone who loves you and a family," Ed said.

"Money? What money? That's all my parents' money. They won't give any of it to me until I'm 20. And once they find out I'm pregnant, I don't know what they'll do to me. Please, Ed. Help me. I'm scared," I say, wrapping arms around my body; looking down. He came closer to me and put his human hand on my shoulder. His hand soon moved to my chin and he moved it upwards so I was looking at him. "Ed?"

"I'm sorry, Corri." He slapped me across the left side of my face with his auto-mail hand. I backed up and fell to the floor, holding my face. Hot tears fell down my face as I glanced up at Ed.

"Why?" I stuttered. He looked down at me then fiercely at his brother.

"Al, how could you?! How could you do this to her?! How could you two fall in love? We were supposed to be just a group of close friends! **That**, was what we agreed on a few weeks ago! Yet you do **this**?!" Ed screams. Al looks down as Ed nears. Ed raises his auto-mail hand, ready to slap him. Al is ready, and is accepting it.

"Stop! Ed, just stop, I don't want you to hurt him. I don't want **you** to hurt anymore. Stop treating him like a child! Because he's not! He's **seventeen**! I am, too! We are able to make our choices on our **own**!" I try to stand up but fail, I just don't want to do anything but lay down and sleep. Ed turns to me.

"You have to learn to make the **right** choices or live with the consequences."

"But we have!" Al cuts in. "We've been through a lot, we know how to live. You treat me like I'm only a child. You've taught me a lot, enough for me to live. You've also taught me how to make my **own** choices. Now why won't you just let me live my own life?"

Ed looks down quickly, but I still see some tears escape his eyes. "Because I don't want you to live on your own the way I have. I had to learn all these things on my own because I had no one else, no other adult to turn to. I had to learn it so you would know later on. I don't want you to surpass me in living."

"But brother, I'm not. I've seen those notes, you are way ahead of me. And you will always be," Al says calmly.

"Al's right, Ed. Although I have no idea what the notes are, I can guess. That lady that was here, and the conversation in Al's room. Ed, you are the eldest for a reason. To help Al along his path of living. But not guide, not lead. Just help."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, ever so sorry, Al. Corriander, I'm sorry," Ed says, before he starts to cry harder. Al walks to me and helps me up, then I walk to Ed and hug him; tightly. He hugs me back.

"It's okay, Ed. You probably just ment the best, no real harm done. But with this mark on my face, I don't think I'll be able to go home," I say calmly, reassuringly. Ed looks up at me; at the mark he made. "How bad is it?"

"Bad. It looks like an extended I. And it's bleeding," he answers, squinting his eyes. I let go and Al helps me walk.

"So now where to?" Al asks as he wipes off some blood from my face.

"I don't know. The country side?" I suggest. The two think while I sit down on a chair.

"Corri, I want you to sneak into your mansion and take as much as you can. Money, clothing, anything. Then pack it and bring it here. Me and Al will sell some of it to get you some money. Then, we'll all go to the country side to live," Ed concludes.

"And me giving birth? How will I handle that alone? Surely you two don't think you can handle it."

"No," Al said.

"We'll get a midwife. She'll help," Ed concluded after much consideration. I rolled my eyes and stood up, this time standing on my own.

"Fine, Ed. I'll do as this plan needs. But if anything fails, it your fault." Ed nods and I make my way back to my mansion. As I re-enter my room, I hear footsteps. I panic and rush everything. I quickly cover the mark on my face with some powder. The door swings open and my mother enters the room.

"What happened to you at brunch this morning?" she asks worriedly.

"Don't worry, mama. Everything's fine. I'm just a bit ill is all," I reply.

"Then what are you doing out of bed? You should be resting." I hesitated.

"I was just reading and writing."

"You'll have enough of that once you're better. Now get changed and get into bed. I'll send a maid up with a tray of food and warm soup." Mother blows me a kiss goodbye and exits the room. I rush around again and pack up. I pack the thin, yet warm dresses, two coats, a jewellery box, and even brake a knob off a dresser. I stash everything away in a sac and jump out the window; climbing down the vines. I quickly make my way down the hill once more, and for a last time. I see Ed and Al standing in front of their home. I wave and when they see me they rush over to me.

"Are you okay? Did your family notice anything? Did you get the goods?" Ed asked.

"First of all, they're not my family. Second, no they did not. Third, yes I did," I answered irritably. Al smiles and kisses me on the cheek. Ed takes the bag of stuff and starts going around selling bits by bits. Al takes me inside to his room where I sit once more on his bed.

"Corri, you know this is a real risk we're doing right?" Al asks. I nod.

"Of course, Al. But I love you very much, I will do anything for you. You know that already," I reply. He sits next to me and I grasp his arm; hugging and leaning on it. "If it's a girl, what are we going to call her?"

"I don't know. Why not another spice?"

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"No, not at all, Corri. We'll name all our girls after spices. It'll make them eat it more," Al laughed and I smiled.

"All our girls? What makes you think we're going to do this again?" I smirk as I look up at him; he blushes.

"It's just a thought. Don't take it seriously."

"Okay. Now, what if it's a boy?"

"Oliver."

"Why Oliver?" I respond.

"I don't know, because it's like an Olive?"

"Are all our children going to be named after edible objects?" I retorted. Al and I laugh as the door opens. Ed comes in with another girl.

"Guys, I sold the stuff. And this is the best Midwife I could find," Ed said. I stood up; Al stood with me. I looked at the girl.

"What's your name?" I ask. She smiles at me.

"Roenda Bunny," she replies happily. She looked the same age as me, her hair was reddish black, her eyes slits and maroon red.

"That's a very interesting name," I commented. She smiles.

"Thank you, everyone thinks it but no one ever says it."

"So shall we get going?" Ed suggested. "I've already taken the liberty to purchase the train tickets for all of us." I smiled ear to ear and grabbed my bag.

"Of course!" I reply with glee.

Ed, Al, Roenda and I go to the train station and wait for the train. It comes in a few minuets and we board it. Al and I get out own booth while Roenda and Ed get their own. I sigh and lean back, taking in the scenery as we pass. "How is it so far? I mean living on your own?" Al asks. I smile and stare at him. Obviously he didn't know they died.

"My parents died. My real ones, I've lived on my own for a while really," I replied. Al's expression was priceless. He was shocked to the core.

"When? How? Why didn't you tell me?!" Al shouted. His sudden loudness startled me a bit; I trembled.

"They died a day before my brothers' birthday. It's really nothing to big. I was really happy when my mother walked through the hospital door, I had thought she had come back for me. At first I thought everything was all just a dream, and that I had not passed through the gate but had started living inside it." I smile and look down. "But then I saw you and I knew that what I was going through was real, and that I still had the chance to be with you." My smile slowly faded as I turned my gaze back to the window then to Al. "Al, I love you."

It seemed to me that he was quite surprised by the things I had said as his eyes where wide and his face a bit pale. "What happened to you in the gate?" he asked. I stared at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what did the gate do to you? What happened? Did you speak with it?"

"Oh! Yea, I did. What happened was nothing too big. It took my brothers, then it took me in. Then it asked me what I wanted and I told it, but it declined me. Then something happened and it said I was some chosen one and that I had some hidden power but I really don't know what it was talking about so I just pushed the thought aside soon after I had heard it," I replied quickly. He pointed to the spot where Ed had hit me. "What?"

"The scratch, it's healed. And, it's a blue scar," he stuttered.

"What?!" I scream as I rush up. I look at the window. The image that was reflected was not me, she was too mature and on her left cheek was a blue scar that looked like an I. "What happened to me? What's wrong with me?" I stutter.

"Corri? I think I understand what the gate ment by you having hidden power. I now think you have a lot of alchemic energy, so much that it has now shown upon your skin where an injury appeared. When your body was trying to naturally heal itself, your alchemic energy took over; healing quickly. Very quickly in this case, taking only a matter of seconds. Right now, excess alchemic energy is seeping out of that blue mark," Al explained. I gawked at him, mouth wide open.

"So, what will happen with our child?! Will it be still born?! I want to be a mother!" I shout, my hands on my ears. Al rushed up and put his hands on my back, comforting me. I start crying as awful thoughts come drift into my head. What if my child dies? What if I die? What if this power I have, kills everyone? "What will I do?!" I only just hear the door open. I feel people crowd around me, I know they're trying to make me feel better but it's not working. I continue to be afraid, continue to shout and scream terrible things out into the open.

"Corriander!" Al screams. Everyone shuts up, even me. I uncover my ears and look up at him; my face tear stained.

"Al?"

"Listen to me, Corri. Nothing's going to happen, I will protect you no matter what happens. I love you, I won't let anything happen to you." Tears start to fill my eyes again.

"But, what if I hurt you? Then You'll leave me!" I stutter. I was about to start crying again but Al puts his hand on my arm and I stare at him, startled.

"Nothing will happen! I will never leave you because I love you dearly." Al grabs me and holds me close. "Corri, I love you very much. You know that, why would you think such things?" I take an unsteady deep breath.

"Because I am dangerous and you'll get hurt. You'll get sick of it and leave me!"

"No! I won't! I'll stay with you forever; endlessly." My distraught mouth slowly turns into a smile as I subconsciously drift off to sleep.

-May 15, 1917-

I wake up in a warm bed, I felt alone. I keep my eyes closed; too tired and lazy to open them. But I heard other people in the room, talking about something. "So what's wrong with her?"

What? Her? Then it hit me, they were talking about me! "She'll be fine, just give her some rest and give her some space. She'll need her alone time sometimes," a man said.

"But, is there anything wrong with her?" I recognized that voice; Al. The man sighed, I could tell he had something on his mind and that he was hiding something from us.

"Well, she's a bit paranoid. And she has a fever which might explain being paranoid a bit. But what's got me really stumped is the state she's in. The feeling of walking to my death ever since I had this call. The feeling of death once I entered this room. I've watched people die before, I've seen death in it's many forms but nothing like this; this is something more, very much more." There was something wrong with me alright, but what was it exactly?

"Will harm the child?" Al asked. The man sighed again; something great on his mind.

"The child will not be altered greatly. But, it will have some either disabilities or some advantages. I can't tell at this point. Just be careful around her and her child at all times, do not get on her bad side ever. That's all I can say by my gut feelings and some tests I conducted."

"I see."

"Well, I'd best leave now. To leave you people alone." I heard sounds of footsteps and a door open and close; he was gone.

"Al?" I opened my eyes slightly and looked at Al. He looked at me sadly and rushed over to me.

"What is it?"

"I heard what the man said, am I really that bad? Is that truly how you feel when you walk into the same room?" I ask, my voice breaking up. He shook his head sadly. Why does he look so sad? Why does he look like he himself is hiding something from me?

"No. At least, not the feeling of death." My eyes widen a bit.

"Truly? You feel something?"

"Yes. But it not be death, and I've only experienced it on this side of the gate. When I was reading that news paper at the flower shop those many days ago, I felt something. Something familiar, yet not. A bit more dark and ominous. When you tapped my shoulder and I looked at you the feeling was stronger"- he grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye –"I don't know what it was. But when I finally found out it was you I was so happy to be with you again." My face brightened up a bit.

"I love you, Al. With all my heart." He laughed a bit.

"Don't forget to leave some room for the baby," he said. I let out a light laugh.

"Yea, I guess." I rub my eye and Al looks at me worriedly.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You need it," Al suggested. I nod.

"Yea, maybe. What day is it?"

"It's May 15th, 1917. Why?"

"Just wondering." I set my head down on the pillow; Al still holding my hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"Have a nice sleep," Al wishes.

"Thanks, Al. Bye." I close my eyes and I drift off to sleep once more, my hand in Al's.

(pause)

-November 16, 1917-

I open my eyes to see Al was gone. I suppose he had left a bit earlier to go to work.

Al now works at a store in the near by town of Dublin. It isn't really that far but it still takes us a while to get there.

I get out of bed and take a shower and brush my teeth then head downstairs for some breakfast. Roenda is standing over the stove and Ed is sitting in the comfy chair writing and listening to the radio at the same time. Roenda notices me and rushes to me with a plate of food.

"Master Alphonse has already left, Ed has his day off today and it's your birthday; happy birthday," she said quickly. I was quite surprised but nodded my head and thanked her, took the food and started to eat. When I was finished I put the dish in the sink and sat next to Ed, looking over his papers.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing special, just some stuff I brought home from work. Nothing big. Oh, by the way, Happy birthday." Ed pulled out a small box wrapped in blue satin. I was very much surprised as to how he remembered but didn't dwell on the thought. I took the small gift and opened it. Inside was a small diamond necklace, it was very beautiful. I almost cried at how nice it was and I looked at Ed.

"Edward, how did you afford it? This must have cost thousands pounds," I said, very baffled.

"Oh I just saved up. Split half of every pay check, one part to keeping us alive and healthy and the other half was for you. You're like a sister to me, Corri. I love you like one too," Ed said caringly. I hugged him tightly, on the verge of tears but held them in.

Later that afternoon, Al came home calling my name. I was in my room writing some poetry and listening to the radio. Al burst into our room, completely out of breath. I jumped, still in my chair, and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong, Al?" I asked worriedly.

"I just didn't want to miss your birthday. Happy Birthday, Corri." Al pulled out a medium sized box wrapped with purple silk and a satin ribbon.

"Oh, Al, you shouldn't have. You don't have to do these things for me," I said looking up at him. I was still sitting on my chair and by now Al had walked up to me and was now standing beside me.

"Oh yes I do." Was all he said before he got on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a Amethyst ring, it wasn't that large but amethyst's are hard to find around Dublin. Al's eyes looked sternly into mine, like he was hiding something very deep. He opened his mouth and spoke, "Corriander Marten, will you marry me?" I was very surprised now, I **did** cry this time. Tears filled my eyes, tears of joy. Did he just really say what I thought he just say? Does he really want me to marry him? I've known him for a very long time, sure. We have a child coming soon, so maybe this is the right choice to make.

I take my right hand and put it on his left cheek tenderly. "Alphonse Elric, of course I will. I love you," I agree; tears still coming down my face. Al takes the ring and slides it on my finger; perfectly. He stands, I stand with him. I hug him tightly then kiss him lovingly and tenderly. I break for breath and say, "Oh, Alphonse. What are we ever going to do? We are having a financial hardship. We won't be able to do anything."

"Don't worry, Corri. Brother and I will take care of everything."

"Okay, I believe in you to and trust you as well." I hug him more tightly and he kisses the top of my head.

-December 4, 1917-

I wake beside Al on our bed. I get up and put my hand on my head then get up and take a shower. My stomach is getting bigger every single day, I still wonder if it's a boy or a girl. I remember that talk me and Al had so many moths ago about the name. I finish my shower and make breakfast with Roenda.

"No, no it's okay, Mrs. Marten. Everything's fine, I will take care of it for you. Just sit and wait for me to serve the food to you," Roenda had said. She was taking over all the household chores that I used to do, so I was still not used to it.

"Fine, if you want to." I sat at the table.

"Oh, Mrs. Marten. It's why I'm here." Al came down the stairs and sat next to Me.

"Morning, Love," he said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning, Al. Nice day isn't it?" I ask. Roenda finished making breakfast and serves it to Al and I.

"Yes it is," Al replies. Then I remembered, it's Ed's birthday tomorrow.

"Oh bloody 'ell. No," I say as I excuse myself from the table and to my room. I search through my dressers for some money. I hear the door open and I turn around to see who it was, and of course it was Al.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing too big. I just forgot tomorrow is Ed's birthday, so now I'm looking for some money to buy something for him but I can't find any," I say. Al sighs and walks behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry," was all he spoke. I stopped scurrying around and put my arms around Al's neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What are we going to do?"

"Simple, I'll give Roenda some money and tell her what to buy, she'll happily do it."

"I guess so." I take my arms off of Al and he did the same to me. "I'll go back downstairs now, and finish my breakfast." Al nods and I leave downstairs to the kitchen to finish eating my food. When I was done I decide to do some reading. I read "Chelsea Grandow" by Claudia Nelson.

It was a pretty thick book, around 354 pages long; nor Ed or Al would ever even think about reading that kind of book. I on the other hand, am on page 287. When I finish chapter 29 I smile proudly at myself and close the book with a thump. I look up at the clock and hear Roenda calling me. "Mrs. Marten! Time for lunch!" I sigh and stood slowly.

I walked down the steps to the kitchen and Al came from outside, maybe he was chopping wood for the fire. Ed comes in shortly after from the barn with a pail of milk. "I have something for you guys to drink. I'll just have water," Ed said as he set the pail down on the table.

"Ed!" I whine. "You have to drink your milk, how else are you going to grow big and strong?" I could now tell Ed was mad but was suppressing his anger because of my pregnancy.

"You are so lucky you have a child inside you!" was all he shouted and stomped fiercely up the stairs to his room and slammed the door. I was very much shocked at how he acted. I have said things like that before and he hasn't gotten that mad at me before.

"I didn't mean anything that bad," I said sadly.

"Don't worry, hun. I'll talk to him," Al said and hurried upstairs to reason with Ed. I now felt guilty as hell, like I had committed some sort of wrong. I sit down at the table and eat quietly. I hear shouting from upstairs and flinch and close my eyes for no reason. Roenda puts her hand on my back and rubs it. I open my eyes and look at her surprised.

"Master Alphonse loves you very much. He will do anything for you," she said. I looked down again.

"I know that. But that's a bit of what scares me."

"How?" I can feel my nose burn and get stuffed, my eyes become watery.

"I'm afraid, that he'll go and get himself hurt because of me. I would never forgive myself if that happened."

"But then, what if he's willing to give it up for you? What if he knows the consequences of his actions and yet still goes through with them?"

"I don't know. Then I'd probably wouldn't forgive him." I sniffle a few times and Roenda hands me a tissue. I gladly take it and blow my nose. "Is there such a thing as loving someone too much?"

"No, I do not think so." Shouting starts again and I flinch at the sharp words that are spoken.

"It is okay, Miss. Marten. Everything will be as it once was, I assure you."

"I hope so." I hear someone running down the stairs, I look up to see it was Ed.

"What is it?! What is it that made you say those words?!" he shouts at me. Al comes rushing after, yelling at Ed.

"Brother! Leave her alone!"

"What are you talking about, Ed? I've called you short before! How come now is the only time you react this way?" Ed looks away.

"Because."

"Brother, just shut up and go back up stairs!" Al shouts. I flinch and stare into his eyes; full of sadness, anger, and worry.

"It's okay, Al. Why not Ed and I go for a little walk?" I ask.

Al looked taken aback by this, but he nodded and said, "Yes, I agree with you."

"What?! I don't want to go for a walk!"

"Oh c'mon, Ed. Lets just go for a nice walk. Now." Ed hesitated at first, but came with me for a walk.

"Corri, why did you say that?" Ed asked, more calmly than before.

"Because … I don't know … I guess it was just something rude I said. I didn't really mean it, Ed."

"Sure sounded like you did."

"Why is it that you never really said anything before when I called you short or small until now?"

"It just sounded … more real I guess." I stared at him with worry.

"Edward, the only time I really mean something will be if I say I mean it. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now lets go back to the house now."

"Okay, I'm hungry." I laughed at what he said. As we entered the house Al grabbed me around the waist and pulled me into a kiss.

"And what caused this turn of events, Al?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just the fact that you two made up!" He smiled and let me go. I sat down at the table and continued eating.

104


End file.
